Uninvited
by ophelias27
Summary: Will they get together, or will a case tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dr. Temperance Brennen studied the report that had just landed on her desk. Well flew on her desk actually. Booth had come into her office five minutes and basically threw the file onto her desk, almost knocking over her coffee. That would have been bad for Booth. As she examined the contents of the file, she could feel Booth staring intently at her, waiting for her response. What was inside the file stunned her. It had actually left her speechless. No wonder Booth had thrown the file at her. Dr. Brennen finished reading the file and tossed it on the desk.

"I don't believe what this file says. It must be one of your weird jokes," Dr. Brennen finally said.

"It's absolutely true, Bones, I was at the prison myself."

Temperance laid her head on the back of her chair, and sighed.

"So what you're telling me is that Howard Epps, the serial killer, deranged madman, has escaped from a maximum security, death row prison." Temperance finally said.

Seeley Booth looked over at his partner and slowly shook his head. This had to be the worst day ever. Normally, Booth would have been merely upset that a deranged serial killer had escaped from prison, but this was no normal serial killer, no this serial killer had a twisted fascination with his partner, and he could tell by the hairs standing up the back of his neck that this was going to be trouble.

"Ah, listen Bones, I know you have some vacation time coming, why don't you go find a mass grave somewhere in a foreign country, and by the time you get back we'll have Epps back into his comfortable cell on death row."

Temperance looked at him with a mighty glare. She couldn't believe he had actually suggested that.

"Listen, Booth, there is no one who is going to scare me out of the country, and you know that, I don't know why you even bothered to ask."

"I figured it was a long shot," Booth said, "but I had to ask. You know he has a sick obsession with you, and I just want you safe."

"Booth, I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing to worry about you, I am sure that Howard Epps will have enough to worry about evading the police and FBI to concern himself with me."

Booth did not look convinced.

"Seriously, Booth, I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"Bones, I gotta tell you this is serious, and I don't like that this sicko could be coming after you."

"Booth, I am fine, but the sooner we catch him, the better."

Booth agreed with her in that matter. "Well if you refuse to leave the country, then I want you take a few extra precautions until we find this son of a bitch."

Temperance gave him a look of, oh please, but agreed to do it nonetheless. Booth left her office a short time after that, and Temperance went back to her work of examining the bones of a two hundred year old man found in an old mine shaft in Colorado. It was well after 10:00 p.m. before she finally left the Jeffersonian and walked to her silver car. The parking garage was well lit, and as she passed the security guard she gave him a short wave.

"Good night, Dr. Brennen, drive safely."

"Thank you, George," Temperance said tiredly.

She walked briskly and chirped her alarm. She opened the door and got in. She started the car, and was about to pull out of the garage, when she smelled the unmistakable smell of human decomposition. In fact the odor was so strong she was surprised that she hadn't smelled it when she opened her door. She looked into her back seat and noticed the jar right away. It contained a human ear. Oh great she thought, that was going to be easy to identify. At that moment, the CD player in her car clicked on.

"Hello Temperance, I wish I could be here to talk to you personally, but since that would be too easy, I figured this was best I could do right now."

_Right now?_ Temperance, managed to control a shiver and kept listening.

"Dr. Brennen, I left you a present, and I hope you get the same enjoyment I did when I found it."

The CD player clicked off, and Temperance picked up her cell phone and immediately called Booth.

The phone picked up, "Booth, here."

He sounded like she had woke him, and his voice sounded really sexy. Whoa, Tempe, where did that come from.

"Booth, it's Temperance, I'm having a little bit of a problem."

Booth was startled to hear Bones voice.

"Well you know Bones, I never knew you were the booty call kind of gal."

"Booth, I don't know what that is, but I am having a problem here at the Jeffersonian, and I was wondering if you could get here as soon as possible."

"Bones, what's up? Are you in trouble?"

"Not exactly Booth, but if you could get as soon as possible, I would appreciate it."

"You got it Bones, see you in a few."

Booth hung up with Bones, and wondered what was up. He knew that she would never call him, if it wasn't an emergency. He'd only been half kidding with what he said about the booty call. Hell, he wished. He didn't know exactly when Dr. Temperance Brennen had gotten under his skin, but she had. In his head he knew that messing around with his partner was bad news, but his body and heart just wouldn't listen. He didn't know when it had happened, but he knew he felt something other than partnerly affection for her. He knew they had chemistry, hell everyone knew they had chemistry, even Cam. She was very observant, and even though they had slept together last month, she knew his heart wasn't in it. After they were done, she had asked him how he felt about Tempe, and he had try to lie, but Cam saw right through him. She then looked him straight in the eye, and told him that he deserved happiness, and when he was with Dr. Brennen he was at his best. She knew that he no feelings for her, and that they had only slept together to relieve an "itch" as Tempe would have called it. He hoped that Bones wasn't calling him down to the Jeffersonian to lay him out for sleeping with Cam. But that would imply jealousy and he didn't know how she felt about him. Booth hurridly put on some jeans and a tee-shirt and made it to the Jeffersonian in fifteen minutes. He found Bones in her office, looking a little scared. Now that was unusual. Usually Bones hid her fear very well, but he knew the tell-tale signs, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up for the second time that day. Bones looked up when she heard him come in.

"Booth, thanks of coming so quickly, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, Bones you didn't wake me."

She looked at him like she knew he was lying.

"Ok, you did wake me, but what are partners for, now what is going on?"

Tempe got up from behind her desk and walk out the front door to her office towards the elevator,

"Are you coming?", she asked.

Booth followed her but wondered where they were going.

"Tempe, what is going on?"

Temperance looked at him for a moment. He never called her Tempe. She wondered what that meant. The got onto the elevator and she pushed the button for the garage.

"Okay Booth, here's the deal. I have something in my car I want to show you."

The elevator dinged and they strolled out towards her car.

"Get in," Tempe said.

"What Bones, you want me to drive you somewhere, I am a heck of a chauffer, but not usually at this hour of the night."

Tempe walked around to the passenger side and got in and sat down. Booth sighed and followed her directions and sat in the driver seat. Tempe turned to face him,

"You smell that?"

He did, immediately as she said it.

"Fuck", he said, and turned around the back seat to find the offending smell.

He saw it immediately. Tempe then pressed play on the CD player, while Booth was still processing the ear.

"Fuck," he said again when he heard the voice on the CD player.

He immediately got out of the car and ran a hand through his short hair. Tempe got out of the car and followed him. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. He turned around and grabbed her by the upper arms.

"I told you, Bones," he said and gave her a little shake.

"I told you this sicko had a thing for you, but no, you wouldn't listen, and now this fucker is this close to you."

To emphasize how close this close was, he pushed his face so close to hers that their noses were brushing. Tempe craned her neck back to get a better look into his face. He was really angry, in fact he was practically bristling with it. His body was stiff, and she could feel the muscles in his chest bunch against her body. Booth gave her another little shake.

"Booth, if you would stop manhandling for a moment, I would tell that I am perfectly safe, nothing is going to happen to me."

That statement seemed to anger him even more and he growled.

"Bones, you are nothing but NOT safe, if he could get into your car to leave you a little present he could have been in the car himself or put a bomb there or whatever, but the point is you are not safe."

The last of his proclamation was practically shouted. They stood there for a minute still touching, eyes locked. Then Booth did something that she wasn't expecting at all. He kissed her. He didn't know why he did it, he only knew that he had too. She could have been killed. That sick bastard could have been waiting for her, and she could be dead, but thank god, she was still alive, and he just needed a little taste of her to assure himself of that fact. As soon as his lips touched hers, she gasped and then stiffened, but less than a second later she relaxed and the warm pressure of her lips matched his. He could feel the beating of her heart through her thin shirt, and it slowly increased its rhythm. His mouth ground into hers, willing her lips to part. Oh God, he thought, if I don't get inside her mouth soon, I'm going to die. His tongue slowly swept the seam of her lips and begged them to open. He dragged his lips away from hers and whispered,

"Open your mouth."

She went to say something, and that was his opportunity. He immediately closed his mouth over hers swept his tongue inside. Ahhh, the feeling was exquisite and he knew he should stop, but he just couldn't.

Temperance was stunned when Booth suddenly kissed her. At first she had tried to resist. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Booth, but she hadn't thought it would ever happen. He made it clear when that he didn't want to ruin what they had, and that there were too many strings in their relationship. At least that was what she got out of that conversation. Now she knew what it was like, and she didn't think she would ever get enough. Booth tasted like honey, the sweetest honey she had ever tasted. She could feel the knot in her stomach and she wished she could wrap her legs around his waist and take him right then and there. She knew it was lunacy, but she couldn't seem to pull away. His mouth was hot and his tongue exploring her mouth was making it very difficult to think. She didn't want him to do all the exploring, and she pushed her tongue past his and ran it along the length of his perfect white teeth. She darted her tongue in his mouth and found his again, their tongues sparing like warriors preparing for battle. Finally Booth broke his mouth away from hers, and took a deep breath. They were both breathing hard. Booth broke free from her arms and strode away from her. He turned his back to her, struggling to get control over himself. Finally, he turned back toward her and spoke,

"I'm sorry Temperance, I don't know what came over me."

"Booth, it's okay, it's a normal response to stress, I was feeling the same stress you were. That's all it was, a biological response to stress."

She was trying very hard to convince herself that it was only a biological response to stress, and not the chemistry between her and Booth that threatened to boil over at any moment. Booth was hurt by her explanation of the kiss they had shared. And while the explanation was correct, he had reacted out of stress, it was something much more than that, and she knew it. Booth pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the FBI. He explained the situation to the Agent in Charge and told Bones that they should wait up in her office for the forensic team to finish their jobs.

"Booth, I want the ear."

"Bones, I don't think…" Temperance cut him off.

"Booth, you know that Epps is toying with us, like he did before, and you know they only way were going to catch him, is if we follow his clues."

Booth knew that she was right, but still didn't like the idea of having her any more involved than she already was. He also didn't want to think about that kiss. That hot, steamy kiss, that had threatened to engulf them, past reason. A few more moments, and he would have had her shirt off, her pants, and that would have been the point of no return. His mind could not forget the taste of her lips, and the sweetness of her tongue in his mouth. He pulled his thoughts together and faced Bones.

"Bones, let's go to your office, and wait for forensics to get through with car."

"Ok, Booth, but remember I want that ear."

Booth sighed to himself, they were in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was five minutes after four a.m. when the FBI finished its examination of her car. They had processed her car of any evidence, and had called her down to the garage to collect the only clue they had, the ear Epps had left for her. Temperance knew the chances of getting an identification off an ear was practically zero, but she could still tell a lot from an ear. She could tell the sex of whom the ear belonged to, she could estimate the age of the person who belonged to the ear, and she could tell if that person was still alive when the ear was taken from them. Yes, Temperance had a lot of work to do, and she wanted to get to it as soon as possible. While the FBI had processed her car, she had called her brother Russ, and let him know that she wouldn't be able to come and see him this weekend, explaining that a case had come up. She had also called Angela and asked her to come in first thing in the morning, so that she could look at the ear as well. By the time Booth walked in with a cup of coffee for her, she was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open, but she had to process the ear. The sooner they caught Epps the better. Temperance looked up into Booth's face and saw that he had lines of fatigue around his eyes, and she knew that probably was just as exhausted as she was. But she also saw the same grim determination in his eyes that was keeping her going.

"Brought you a cup of coffee Bones, it looks like you need it."

"Thanks, Booth, you read my mind. You know, you don't have to stick around here while I process the ear, you can head home, you look dead tired."

"Bones, you don't look so hot yourself, but no thanks I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going anywhere with out you, at least until we catch Epps, so from now on your stuck with me like white on rice."

"Booth, I don't need your protection, I am a big girl who can take care of herself, and Epps doesn't want to kill me, he'd rather toy with me."

"Bones, I'm sorry this is not up for negotiation, so until we catch Epps you will be with me when you eat, sleep, shower, work, walk, talk, and basically anything else that you do."

By the time Booth had finished his tirade, he realized what he had said. He probably would have just ignored it and moved on if not for the open mouth stare that Bones was giving him. Now he was embarrassed, and his efforts at backpedaling only made it worse.

"What I mean is," Booth said as he cleared his throat, "we will have to stick together, I mean we won't shower together, per se, but I will be there, I mean, in the same place you are, I mean, I'll watch TV while you shower, ah, shit Bones you know what I mean."

"Yes Booth, I know what you mean, but it really isn't necessary. Epps will not hurt me physically, he'd rather hurt me emotionally."

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take, and so on that note, you're stuck with me."

Booth wondered how he was going to be able to handle all that close proximity to Bones. This growing attraction he had for her was something unwelcome. He did not want to mess up one of the only good things in his life. Besides his son, Parker, Bones was the only constant in his life. He cared about her more than he was willing to admit, and if he ever lost her, he didn't know if he could continue working for the FBI. More than a partner, she was his best friend. It was that age old struggle of do you give up what you have with your best friend, in order for you to satisfy the lust that you feel. He didn't think he was willing to take that risk. What if things didn't work out between them. There was too much at stake to take that risk. But his body was telling him something completely different. The very male side of him was telling him, take her. Ease your body into hers, and take her for all it was worth. His body was telling him it would be the best sex of his life. His body was aching to take her, and after that kiss, it had only made it worse. Every time he thought about her lips parting slightly to allow his tongue inside her mouth, and the slight tremor of her body as his hands had grazed the underside of her breasts, his cock had tightened painfully against his jeans. And that had happened more often tonight than he cared to admit. His dick probably had the imprint of zipper on it, as often as it had happened. Oh yeah, this was going to be hell. He felt like a cartoon, with an angel on one shoulder telling him, she was his best friend, his partner, you care to much, and a devil on the other shoulder telling him, just fuck her, she'll love it, you'll love it, what have you got to lose.

"Booth?" Temperance asked softly.

"What Bones?"

"So your going to be with me at all times, then where are we going to stay?"

"At my place Bones, at least there I have a TV."

"I have a TV, why can't you stay at my place."

"Bones, your TV is broken, remember, and besides, Epps probably knows where you live, he doesn't know where I live."

"Ok, I see your logic in that, but still, I don't need your protection."

Booth came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring pat.

"Come on Bones, it will be fun, we'll do each others hair and nails, play truth or dare, just like a slumber party."

"I never went to slumber parties, so I don't know what your talking about."

"I was just joking Bones, but seriously finish up with that ear, and we'll swing by your place for that suitcase you always keep packed, and then we'll get some sleep."

"Ok, give me a couple hours with the ear, and then I'll be ready."

Booth walked out of her office leaving her to contemplate the ear that was sitting on the lab table. It also left her to contemplate staying at Booth's place until Epps was caught. She didn't know what to think. She had never been to his place. She thought he would have stayed at her place, because he didn't want her to see his personal space. That's why it was surprising when he insisted she stay at his place. And even though she had given Booth a perfectly logical explanation for the kiss they shared, it didn't feel logical at all. They had been in stressful situations before and that had never happened. Why had it happened then? Her brain was still trying to sort through the emotions of the day. Starting with the kiss. It had melted her. Dr. Temperance Brennen was not a mushy woman. She knew that she did not have the same emotional responses to things that other people had, but she also knew that no other kiss in her life, had left her feeling this confused. In any other instance she would have recognized the physical desire and told herself to act on the desire, because lust was perfectly natural human response. But in this instance she didn't know what to do. She only knew that when Booth kissed her it was the most intense kiss she had ever had. But in the back of mind, she knew it was wrong. Booth had become her family, her friend, and her partner. He was one of the most important people in her life, and she didn't want that to end. Temperance had never believed in romantic love. It was an emotion that she had never experienced and when other people claimed to be in love, she felt it was only the chemical response to desire and compatability. She did believe that people could love each other, like a mother loves a child, or a friend loves a friend, but there was no lust to muck up those feelings. She knew that she cared for Booth, but she didn't want to mess up those feelings with lust. Lust was what she felt for Seeley Booth. When he had kissed her, the warmth had suffused her body, liquefying her bones, and settling between her legs. She had wanted to wrap her legs around his waist, and rub her body against the massive erection she had felt through his jeans. She had been out of sorts since the kiss, and that was why she hadn't protested too loudly when Booth said that he would have to stay with her until Epps was caught. Secretly she was hoping that he might kiss her again. But she didn't want to mess up what they already had. This was too complicated, and she needed to talk to someone who understood human emotion. That's why she was so glad when Angela walked into her office as soon as Booth walked out.

"Hi, sweetie, you look beat."

"Thanks Angela, you look great as usual."

"Booth filled me in on the details, and I am at your disposal, what do you need me to do?"

"Well first, I have determined that the ear is from a female, between the ages of 15 and 23, and that she was alive when Epps removed the ear. However, I need you to see if you can find out what kind of bone structure a person would have if this was their ear. We know she's caucasion, but maybe you can work something to see if there are any other identifying characteristics you can come up with. Also Booth and I kissed."

"You What!"

"Well, you see he was upset with me for not taking his advice about Epps, and we were both stressed, and so he kissed me."

"Details, more details please."

"Well, basically, it was the best kiss of my life, and now I want to do it again, but I don't want to mess up what we already have."

"Sweetie, you and Booth, have something special, and you two getting together, will only make it better, I promise."

"But I care about Booth, and I don't want to lose that. Kissing him was great, but I don't want emotion to get involved with the lust of the matter."

"Honey, emotion is already involved, you said it yourself, you care about him, that's what makes it better, that's why the kiss was the best in your life, because you two already know each other in every other way than the physical. You two being physical is only the logical next step."

"But Angela, it's not logical to be emotional. What I feel for Booth is both friendship and lust. I don't want to mess up the friendship with the lust."

"Tempe, you and Booth were made for each other, and the lust is only going to make the friendship better."

"Well, I've got some good news for you then. I will be staying at Booth's place until Epps is caught. So who knows how long that will be."

"Oooh, I love it. You and Booth in close proximity, all that sexual tension with nowhere to go but the bedroom."

"Angela…"

"Oh come on sweetie, you and I both know, that you two have been working up to this since you first started working together."

"I no nothing of the sort."

"Come on honey, you were so jealous when you found out that he slept with Rebecca and Cam."

Oh crap, Angela thought. Temperance didn't know Booth had slept with Cam. She was going to be pissed that no one told her.

"Angela, are you telling me that Booth slept with Cam? When?"

"Ummm, about a month ago, but you weren't supposed to know that."

"Uh, why not?"

"Because, you would have been mad."

Temperance just looked at Angela, her expression freezing into that cold scientific look she got when she shut off all emotion.

"I'm not mad, Angela, Booth can sleep with whomever he wants. Now let's get back to the ear."

Angela could tell that Tempe was hurt, but deep down, she knew Temperance knew that Booth sleeping with Cam meant nothing. It still did not make it hurt any less. For the next hour Temperance and Angela worked on creating a bone structure for their Jane Doe Ear, but with little luck. Temperance looked ready to fold, so Angela suggested they take a break. Tempe went to the bathroom, while Angela called Booth on his cell, and told him to come get Temperance, she looked ready to pass out. A few minutes later Booth made an appearance. Temperance was still in the bathroom, and he could tell by the smirk on Angela's face that Bones had told her about their kiss.

"I want you take care of Temperance, Booth, because this bastard's truly sick. He cut off this girl's ear while she was still alive, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Temperance."

"Of course, Angela, you know that I would die to protect Bones."

"That's what worries me. I don't know what she would do if you left her too. Even though she is extremely independent, she has become dependent on you, and if you hurt her by leaving, or any other way, I would be extremely pissed."

Booth knew what she was talking about. Her next statement shocked the hell out of him.

"Booth, are you and Cam over or are you still sleeping together?"

Oh shit, Booth thought, he thought him and Cam had kept a lid on things, and no one knew.

"Angela, I don't think that's any of your business, and by the way how did you find out."

"Oh please Booth, the whole lab knew, except Brennen, well at least she didn't know."

"Angela, please don't tell me you told Bones?"

Temperance took that moment to walk into her office.

"Tell me what?" she said coldly, facing Booth.

"Um, nothing, sweetie, just that you weren't looking forward to spending time away from your house."

"Are you ready to leave Bones, we need to get some sleep."

"Sure Booth, I'm beat."

Booth knew that Brennen was pissed. He could tell by her body language. Oh boy this was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Booth pulled into the apartment complex where Bone's lived, he reflected over the events of the morning so far. He knew that Bones was pissed about him and Cam, but he wondered if she was because she was jealous or because no one had told her. He wanted to tell her that it had meant nothing to him, it was just him relieving an itch, but he didn't know if she would appreciate him explaining anything right now. The look on her face was so frosty; he knew that he should just keep his mouth shut.

Temperance sat on the passenger side of the car trying her best to ignore Booth. She knew that he knew that she was pissed. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to say something to her, but she was giving him her best, "don't talk to me glare." She wasn't mad that he had sex. Sex was a natural human response, and every human needed it. It was as natural as breathing. She was upset that he had sex with Cam. He had chosen a partner that she worked with, with no regard to her feelings whatsoever. To be fair, she had never given him the impression that it was not ok to have sex with people with whom she worked with, but he should have known better. Tempe did not like, nor welcome the feeling she was experiencing. It felt an awful lot like jealousy, and that was not an emotion she was accustomed to. She would have rather never found out about him and Cam. But now it was impossible to take that information back. She would not be jealous. Although Tempe knew that jealousy was a distinct human emotion and had been observed in every culture throughout time, she refused to believe that she was jealous over Booth. That was something she was not going to let happen. As Booth pulled into her apartment complex, she let the feelings of the day wash away, and focus on the matter at hand.

"Are you coming in, while I get my things?" Tempe asked.

"Of course, Bones, actually, I'm going in first and you will follow me. Let me have your keys."

Booth knew that Bones wanted to argue with him, but he could tell she was too tired to put up much of a fight. She handed over the keys, and silently walked behind him as he approached her apartment door. Booth unlocked the front door, and walked into the apartment.

"You stay here, while I have a look around." Booth told her.

Booth left her in the doorway before she could argue, and silently walked around her apartment. As he came to her bedroom door, he paused looked over at her, opened the door and walked in. The distinct scent of Temperance immediately assailed his nostrils and he had to fight with himself not to take lunging breaths in order to breathe it more. He looked around her bedroom, and noticed the lack of anything personal. No teddy bears, no pictures, just a dresser, a makeup stand, and a bed. If there was nothing personal about the room itself, the bed more than made up for it. Her bed was deeply personal. Her bed was one of those old-fashioned four poster king size beds. It had gauzy material draped over each corner, and there were about twenty pillows stacked up neatly against the head board. The sheets and comforter were white satin, and looked to be so soft you could slide right out of bed. His cock immediately stirred. The imagery created by that bed, left him in no doubt about Bone's passionate side. He knew it was there, but deeply hidden, and he wanted to be the one to unleash it.

"Are you done?" Bones called from the foyer.

His deeply erotic thoughts were interrupted by her timely question. Booth walked out of the bedroom, and sat down on the couch.

"Gather what stuff you need, at least for a week."

Bones walked past him into her bedroom and shut the door. Booth has spent a good sixty seconds in her bedroom, and she wondered what took him so long. She grabbed her suitcase from her closet and started packing. She only packed the essentials, and it only took her fifteen minutes. She walked out of the bedroom and set her suitcase on the floor near the door.

"I'll be right with you Booth; I've just got to water my plants."

Booth smiled to himself and thought about what Bones wore to bed. His smile immediately faded and was replaced by a grim straight line. He shouldn't be wondering what his partner slept in. He was getting so confused. He shouldn't want her, but he did. He shouldn't have kissed her. That's why he was getting so confused. He had crossed the line, and now he felt like there was no going back. Bones watered her plants, picked up her suitcase, and indicated she was ready to go.

As they pulled into Booth's apartment complex, Booth thought he was going to fall over if he didn't get some sleep soon. It had been a long emotionally draining night, and he need to rest in order to recuperate. Bones was thinking the exact thing, and as Booth opened the door to his apartment the both fell onto the couch in exhausted heaps.

"Bones, you want something to eat, or are you ready for bed?"

Tempe looked over at Booth; he looked as exhausted as she felt.

"No thanks, Booth, I just need some sleep. I think I'll nod off right here, do you mind. I'm too exhausted to even move."

"I don't mind, Bones, the same thought occurred to me. I just need a few minutes to gather up the energy in order to move."

They both sat in silence for a few moments. In that few moments they both were asleep. A few minutes lasted a few hours and when Booth awoke a couple of hours later, Bones had her head and hand resting on his lap, and his hand was buried in her hair. Oh Christ, he thought. How had they managed to get themselves in this situation? He tried to extricate his hand from her hair, but that caused her to stir and move her hand a few inches from his groin. Blood rushed from his head directly to his dick and he was so hard it hurt. In her sleep she started massaging his thigh, and mumbling incoherent words. That only made it worse, and his hand tightened painfully in her hair. This caused her to awaken sleepily and she started nuzzling her face against his thigh like she thought it was her pillow. Booth thought he was going to explode if she made one more sleepy pass of her cheek against his thigh.

"Bones?" He said quietly.

She only rubbed more.

"Bones?" He said a little more loudly. "Maybe we should go to bed."

This caused Temperance to awaken immediately. She sat straight up; embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on his lap. She straightened her clothes, and fiddled with her mussed hair.

"I'm sorry, Booth, I didn't mean to fall asleep so soundly."

"That's ok, Bones, we were both so dead on our feet, that we just fell asleep right here. Let's go to bed. I mean, let me show you to your room."

Bones was still very tired. But waking up on Booth's thigh had awakened her immediately. Her scalp still tingled where Booth's hand had been, and she didn't want to risk looking at his thigh to see if she had drooled. God she hoped not. That's why when she got up to walk past Booth, she was trying so hard not to look at him, that her legs got entangled in his, her right leg tripped over his left, and she came crashing down on top of him.

Booth felt Bones come down on top of him and the breath left his chest in a loud whoomph. Her elbow was digging into his ribs, and she was trying to extricate herself from this predicament so swiftly that it was only making it worse. Her head had hit his arm and her chest was square between his legs. Oh God, he thought. This was bad. As she tried to get up, Bones yelped in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!!! Your watch is stuck in my hair."

Temperance was so embarrassed. Her hair was stuck in Booth's watch which meant she couldn't look anywhere but his crotch. Which meant she noticed the huge erection that was straining against his jeans. Temperance started to struggle to get away, and if that meant having a huge section of her hair pulled out she didn't care. Booth placed his hand in her hair and gripped tight, effectively stilling her.

"Temperance, stop moving around, or I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." Booth growled.

Tempe was too embarrassed to heed the warning that Booth had given her. She placed her hand on his, and removed his hand from her hair. She worked her head back and forth trying to pull the hair free from his watch. With each yank of her head her nose and breath caressed Booth's cock. It was pure torture, and Booth wasn't going to take it any more. In one smooth motion, he ripped the watch off his wrist and pulled Tempe off the ground so that she was straddling his hips. He immediately settled his lips on her stunned mouth. His tongue set to work immediately as if he was dying for the taste of her. He licked her lower lip, and then gently nibbled on it. His control was stretched thin and was it proving costly to be gentle. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was torturing him. His tongue probed at her mouth, and finding it open and receptive he entered it, sweeping past hers, tasting the sweetness that lay inside. If she was shocked and unresponsive a moment ago, it did not take Tempe long to respond. She was not used to denying her body the primitive feelings that sex produced and she responded to his bold tongue with an equal boldness. Her tongue entered his mouth and explored the inner sweetness with a passion that surprised them both. Booth's hands which were content a moment ago to stay at her sides started wandering up until they were resting just below her breasts. Temperance's hips, which where content a moment ago to stay cradled in Booth's, started moving restlessly up and down, massaging her core with his hard cock. It felt like the sweetest torture. Booth broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. Unwilling to give up contact, but needing precious air, Booth, started kissing the area where her neck met her collarbone. Licking was more like it, his tongue darting up and down the column of her throat sending shivers of excitement up and down Tempe's body. Booth nipped at her earlobe and she nearly froze with feeling. Her body was going up in flames, and only joining of their bodies would assuage the fire. Tempe drew her face away from Booth's and did something that surprised them both. She placed her hands on either side of Booth's shirt and ripped. Buttons went flying everywhere, but neither of them noticed. Her hands found the warm muscles of his stomach and caressed pectoral muscles with relish. Tempe was in a sensual fog that was threatening to engulf her. As her hips moved in a rhythm as old as time, her heart beat so fast she thought it might explode. Booth nudged the Bone's shirt up and bared her bra covered breasts to his view. She wore a sheer white bra that was made more to turn a man on then for function. For a moment a blinding jealousy streaked through him, that left him wondering who she had brought the bra for. That moment was gone, as soon as he noticed the dusky nipples poking through the sheer material. The evidence of her desire for him made him go a little insane and he bent his mouth to take one of the delicious looking nipples in his mouth, wetting the sheer material and driving Temperance even madder with desire. She could feel the evidence of her desire wetting her panties and she knew that she was too far gone to stop. Temperance arched her back, filling Booth's mouth even more with her breast. Shooting darts of pleasure were racing from her breast to her core, and with each strong suction of Booth's mouth, the pleasure only increased. She needed him inside her now. So Temperance did what came naturally and she slid her hands from Booth's chest to his belt buckle and started unsnapping it. As she did so, her knuckles grazed Booth's cock, and Booth thought his head was going to explode from the sensation. As she started unzipping his jeans, the side of his pants vibrated, and Temperance stilled. Booth was still lost in sensation and didn't feel his phone ring, but as soon as Bones stilled he felt it. Temperance immediately got up from his lap, pulled down her shirt and walked to the Kitchen. Booth zipped up his jeans, got up and answered his cell phone.

"Agent Booth?" he answered.

Booth's conversation with the person on the other line was brief and perfunctory. He hung up and walked over the Temperance who was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen.

"The found the body of a young girl, in Washington Heights, with her ear missing. They need us over there."

"Ok Booth let me use the bathroom and I'll be right back, then we can go. But first where is your bathroom?"

Booth walked her to the bathroom and he ran to his bedroom to do some quick cleanup. While Tempe was in the bathroom, Booth thought about what had happened in the living room. Shit, he thought, that was close. But God it had been good. If he hadn't gotten that phone call, he would be inside her already, and she would be begging him to fuck her. He smoothed a hand down his lately ever-present hard-on, and hoped that his cock would calm down for at least a minute. He could still taste Tempe on his lips, and his brain burned at the image of her hard little nipples begging to be sucked. No doubt about it, he knew where this was going to end up, and that was him inside Bones, her bucking beneath him, until they were too exhausted to even move. He hadn't planned it but now that they were on this course, he was going to make sure they both enjoyed it. And whatever happened after, he knew that there was no going back.

Tempe ran cold water over her face, and looked up into the mirror. She looked like death warmed over, but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that she could still feel the wetness that ran down her thighs, and she knew that if she walked out of the bathroom right now, and gave Seeley the slightest inclination she was willing to go another round, he'd be fucking her right there. She knew that they were too far gone now to go back. But it still bothered her that he had slept with Cam. She knew that them staying together would be temptation that neither one of them would be able to resist, she knew that it was just human nature, but she still did not want to jeopardize her stable relationship with her partner. She was still confused when Booth called out to her from the living room, and asked if she was ready to go.

She walked out of the bathroom, walked past Booth, and got into the SUV. Booth got in and started the engine. As he had thought earlier, it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry about the delay of the story, but my laptop is fried, so until I get it fixed or get a new one, (next week) I won't write till then, but I appreciate your comments, and I hope to have a couple of new chapters posted a couple of days after Thanksgiving.

Ophelias


End file.
